Leadership Is About the Tough Decisions
}} Roy seeks an audience with Lord Shojo. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * O-Chul ▶ * Lord Shojo ◀ ▶ * A Couple of Azure City Soldiers Transcript Roy, Belkar, Haley and Elan arrive at the castle. Belkar is disguised as a paladin. Hinjo: Morning! Roy: Hey, Hinjo. Hinjo: What brings you to the castle today? I didn't even know you were still in town. Roy: Here to see your uncle. Hinjo: Ah, of course. This would be about what's been going on with your imprisoned friend, Belkar, right? Roy: Uh...maybe. Why, what's going on with him? Hinjo: The guards tell me he's been on a hunger strike. Hinjo: He hasn't eaten one bite since we locked him up three weeks ago. Prison guard: Please, just eat something. Illusory Belkar: Forceful assertion of open resentment towards authority. Prison guard: Help me help you! Illusory Belkar: Please view accompanying hand gesture. Belkar: That Belkar. As stubborn as he is stone cold sexy. Hinjo: Uh, right. Anyway, if you could find time to talk to him, that would be great. He may be a prisoner, but we don't want him to starve. Hinjo: Anyway, have fun, I'm needed out by the front gate to the city. Some jackass pirate buzzed the walls and took out three catapults last night. Elan: I'm sure whoever it was had a really good reason and is really, really sorry. Roy approaches the entrance to the throne room where O-Chul and a guard stand. Roy: Hey, we're here to see Lord Shojo. We're his 10 o'clock. O-Chul: I'm sorry, Lord Shojo is not to be disturbed right now. Roy: But we have and appointment! Check the list. Belkar: Look under "Order of the Stick and mysterious cloaked stranger who is totally NOT a halfling on stilts." O-Chul: Be that as it may, Lord Shojo is unavailable. O-Chul: There is an unexpected situation that requires his immediate attention, and a difficult decision that needs to be made. O-Chul: He requested that all visitors be turned away until the current emergency has been resolved. Roy: What sort of emergency? Could we help? O-Chul: I assume whatever it is to be of critical importance and dire urgency if he is— From the next room Lord Shojo (off-panel): Now come on, Mr. Scruffy, you need to choose. Do you want yummy chicken liver, or a scrumptious tuna feast? Mr. Scruffy (off-panel): Meow. Lord Shojo (off-panel): Tuna, it is. O-Chul: *sigh* O-Chul: Crisis averted. O-Chul: You may enter. Roy: We've never met before, and yet I feel an odd spiritual kinship... Trivia * The permanent illusion of Belkar created by Eugene Greenhilt has been lingering in the Azure City prison since #295. * In Panel 6, Hino references when the Mechane bombed the walls in "Death From Above" while bringing Elan and Thog to Azure City. * This is the first appearance of O-Chul, the stalwart paladin. Wrecan decreed that he is NOT "Fellow Medium-Sized Paladin" (from #290, #298, and #303) link|1871841}} in this forum post. External Links * 403}} View the comic * 32321}} View the discussion thread Category:Miko's Fall